


Mercy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Castiel is an angel, Cock Cages, Dean Winchester is human, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When the angels take over Earth, at first they had the best of intentions. But then, they discovered that humans made nice pets... submissive sex pets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillsAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/gifts).



> This story is my birthday present for my best friend. She took me by the hand and helped me through one of the darkest times of my life. And even when I stumbled back into the light, she still held onto my hand. I don't know if I could have made it without her. Thank you, quillsandink, I love you.
> 
> The beautiful art was commissioned from Correlia_be by me for this story. Please don't use it anywhere else!

 

Castiel stood with his arms clasped behind his back, staring out the window. He heard the door to the room open, the sound of chains rattling and feet sliding over the tiled floor. 

“Commander?”

Castiel didn’t turn around. “Yes, Uriel?”

“I’ve brought the latest slave.”

Castile sighed as he heard Uriel push the man to the floor. “Kneel slave!”

He turned. “Now, Uriel, there is no call to be harsh.”

Uriel looked down. “Yes commander. But this one, he’s head strong.”

Castiel looked at the man on his knees. He had a thick metal collar on his neck, attached to a heavy chain. He was looking at the floor so Castiel couldn’t see his face, but he noted the strong thighs and muscled arms.

He walked over to where the man kneeled. He walked around him and frowned at the lash marks on the man’s back and ass.

“Michael has been rough with him.” It wasn’t a question, simply a statement of fact.

“Yes, commander, and yet he still needs training. Nothing Michael did seemed to break this one.”

Castiel walked back in front of the man. 

“Michael doesn’t know the meaning of the word mercy.”

He heard the man snort and looked down. Uriel raised his hand to strike the man, but Castiel growled out his name.

“Uriel…” and he made a tiny shake of his head. Uriel dropped his arm.

“That will be all, Uriel, I can take it from here.”

Uriel bowed his head and left.

Castiel stood for a moment, looking at the man. 

“What is your name? Mine is Castiel.”

He was met with only silence. He smiled.

“No answer? Very well, I will choose one for you. Let me think…”

The man said in a quiet voice, “Dean.”

Castiel chuckled. “Dean… that’s much better than what I had in mind to call you. Stand up.”

Dean struggled to his feet. His knees cracked as he did.

Castiel walked to him and put a finger under Dean’s chin, raising his face.

Castiel studied Dean’s face. It was so beautiful it took his breath away for a moment. Those defiant eyes were so green…

Castiel took a step back and grabbed the chain. “Come.”

He walked, confident that Dean would follow without him having to tug. 

He went out of the room and turned to the right. It was a long corridor with doors on either side. One door opened and Dean saw a pretty brunette look out.

“Commander? Do you require assistance?”

Castiel smiled at her. “No, thank you, Hannah, I’ve got it.”

Hannah smiled back and shut the door.

Castiel paused and opened a door, leading Dean inside. It was a large bathroom, dominated by the biggest tub Dean had ever seen. Castiel let the chain drop to the floor, leaned over and turned on the water.

Then he turned back to Dean. “Let’s take this off you.” He reached for the collar but Dean pulled back.

“Relax, pretty, I’m just going to take the collar off you.”

Castiel reached out two fingers and touched the metal. It opened and fell off. 

“Much better.” 

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s chest and Dean jerked. 

“Stop. I need to examine your injuries. Don’t make me put you to sleep.” He knew that Dean knew what he meant. Dean stood still and Castiel noted the flex in Dean’s jaw where he clenched it.

He ran his hand over Dean’s chest and belly. He lifted Dean’s cock and Dean sucked in a breath. Castiel rolled Dean’s balls around in his palm and let them fall. He walked around behind Dean, wincing at the lash marks. 

He pushed against Dean’s back to make him bend over slightly. He then used his hands to pull apart Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean hissed.

Castiel could see Dean’s hole and it was puffy, red and there was a little blood. He allowed Dean to straighten up.

“I see that Michael was unduly rough with you. I’m sorry.”

Dean frowned. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t rape me. Or is it just that you intend to?”

Castiel shook his head. “I would never rape! I abhor that type of behavior.”

He turned and poured some liquid into the water and used his hand to swirl it around. When the tub was full, he turned off the water.

“Get in.”

Dean sighed but he got in. The water felt wonderful and smelled even better as he sat down.

Castiel grabbed a sponge and began to wipe Dean’s back off.

“I can wash myself.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m sure you can. But part of my job is to care for the submissives assigned to me. I would be remiss if I didn’t take that seriously.”

“Submissives? How many you got around here?” Dean maintained his angry voice, as Castiel ran the sponge over his neck and chest.

“Oh you are the only one at present. I only accept one at a time. I need to give each one my full attention.”

Dean let himself be washed. Truth be told, it felt good to be clean again. Castiel even washed his hair.

When he was out and dried off, Castiel grabbed a small wooden box from a shelf. He opened it and brought forth a thin leather collar. 

“This suits you much better,” Castiel smiled as he put it on Dean.

Then he led Dean out and back down the hall. This time they turned to the left. Dean could see it was a large kitchen, and there was a woman standing near a stove. She was completely nude.

“Ellen, this is Dean, my new charge. I believe he must be hungry.”

Ellen turned and smiled at Castiel. “A new one, huh? Another Michael reject?”

Castiel nodded. He motioned for Dean to sit at the table, so he did.

Dean tried not to look at Ellen’s naked body but it was difficult.

Ellen began to get things for Dean to eat. Castiel turned to Dean.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Eat.” He left the room.

Dean looked at Ellen, and when she brought him a plate, he motioned with his head.

“That Castiel. He seems… different than the other angels I’ve met.”

Ellen smiled and sat down. “Oh, he is. He hates the way those dicks treat their submissives. He’s actually very kind.”

Dean took a big bite of meat. “Yeah, but you still have to go around naked.”

Ellen nodded. “It’s the angel’s way. I’ve gotten used to it.”

Dean ate like he was starving, and he probably was.

“So, does he… uh.. Sleep with you?”

Ellen laughed, “Good god no. He only sleeps with males.”

Dean grimaced. “Just my luck.”

Just then Castiel came back into the room.

‘Are you done?” When Dean nodded, he told Dean to follow him again.

This time it was to a huge bedroom. Castiel pointed at a small bed near the wall. There was a huge bed in the center of the room.

“You’ll sleep there. I’ll leave you to rest.”

He walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone.

When Castiel walked into the kitchen, Ellen smiled at him. She sat a cup of tea in front of him.

“So, why didn’t you heal him?”

Castiel sighed. “I think he’s had quite enough of angel shenanigans for a bit. I want him to heal naturally. He needs the rest. I’m more than willing to give him the time he needs. Right now, he’s like an abused stallion. I want to gentle him.”

Ellen nodded.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked around the room. It was well organized, everything had a place it seemed. He opened drawers and looked in them. Mostly it was just robes like the one Castiel had on. He didn’t know why that surprised him. Maybe he was expecting tools of torture and huge didlos like there were at Michael’s. 

But there was nothing that a person wouldn’t expect to see in a bedroom. He walked to the small bed and laid down. He was asleep in no time.

 

Castiel stood, looking down at Dean. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Castiel had to stop himself from running a hand through Dean’s hair. He was the most beautiful human Castiel had ever seen.

Castiel sat in a chair by the window and read until Dean woke up.

 

Dean woke with a start. Cas had touched him on his shoulder and he drew back, eyes wild.

Cas removed his hand and held it up as if to say, ‘easy, I mean you no harm.’

“It’s dinner time, Dean.”

Dean shook himself and nodded. He stood up with yawn and rubbed his eyes. 

He followed Castiel to the kitchen. Ellen was there, as was the one Castiel had called Hannah. There was another angel there as well. Dean sat in the chair that Castiel pointed to. 

Ellen sat a plate of food in front of each of them, plus one for herself. She sat down.

“Dean this is Hannah and Samandriel.” Dean nodded. Hannah just looked at him, but Samandriel smiled.

Dean ate. He was thinking how different it was here from Michael’s. There, he was kept in a small room with only a pallet on the floor, and meals were almost inedible and were on a dirty plate that an angel brought to him and dropped on the floor.

The food tasted wonderful and Dean ate it all. He drank a glass of water that stood by his plate.

Castiel was smiling at him. He ignored him. Samandriel chatted about some angel stuff, but Dean didn’t listen. 

 

Castiel was sorry he startled Dean when he woke him up, but he knew the man had been sorely mistreated by Michael. He hated Michael’s techniques but there was nothing he could to about them. Michael was an archangel and he was just a seraph. 

Dean ate like he had been starved and it annoyed Castiel to think about. Samandriel was walking about the latest excursions into the south but Castiel was hardly listening. He was too busy watching Dean.

 

When dinner was done, everyone left the kitchen except Ellen, who was cleaning up, Castiel and Dean. Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head.

“Do you read, Dean?”

Dean snorted. “Of course I can read.”

Nodding, Castiel stood up so did Dean. Castiel walked to a room, confident that Dean was following. When they got in, Castiel stood and let Dean take in the enormity of the library.

“Pick any book you think you might enjoy, Dean.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, like I want to read about some angel shit.”

Castiel laughed. “I have many books from your human authors here, Dean.”

Dean walked around and looked at the titles. He paused in front of one.

“Really? Harry Potter?”

Castiel smiled. “I enjoyed them very much. Have you read them?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I read them.”

“I can recommend the Inkspell Trilogy to you. It is similar.” He walked over to the books and pulled one out. He handed it to Dean, who opened it and read a little.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll give this a try.”

“Excellent! Sit and read with me.”

Dean chose a chair well away from Castiel and started reading. Castiel did as well, but he stole looks at Dean from time to time.

Dean seemed to be engrossed.

After a time, Castiel closed the book he was reading.

“It’s time for bed, Dean.”

Dean sighed and closed his book. He followed Castiel to the bedroom.

“If you need anything in the night, just call to me.”

Dean laid down on the tiny bed. He watched Castiel pull the robe over his head. He was naked underneath and Dean closed his eyes.

 

Dean stirred and opened his eyes. It was morning and Cas was sitting up in bed. Dean slitted his eyes so that Castiel wouldn’t see he was awake. 

Castiel stretched and suddenly, his wings were just there. Dean barely suppressed a gasp. They were beautiful. So inky black they looked iridescent blue. And they were huge. Dean hadn’t actually seen any angel's wings before. He was in awe.

Castiel got out of bed and stretched again. Dean peeked at him. He was actually very handsome. He had a strong chest and a belly so flat it was almost concave. His hip bones were so sharp they looked as if you could cut yourself on them. His cock was long and thick and uncut. His thighs were thick and… Dean quickly shut his eyes. He didn’t need to be ogling some fucking angel. They were all dicks.

He listened to Castiel opening drawers and probably getting dressed. Then he was standing next to Dean’s bed.

 

Castiel looked down at Dean, who for all intents appeared to be asleep, but Castiel knew better. He decided to allow Dean his little charade.

“Dean? It’s time for breakfast.”

Dean opened his eyes and yawned. “Okay. I’m up.”

Castiel stepped back and gave Dean room to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked down at his newest submissive and felt… what? He shook his head to clear it. When Dean got up, he said he needed to use the bathroom, so Castiel waited until he was done and led the way to the kitchen.

The same group was already there. Dean sat in the same chair he had the night before, and Ellen put a plate of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon in front of him. There was a cup of steaming coffee too.

Dean fell to and ate everything on his plate. When he was sipping his coffee, he looked at Castiel, who was smiling at him.

“What?”

“I’m just enjoying your appetite. It’s good to see a human who enjoys eating as much as you do.”

Dean snorted and drank his coffee.

After breakfast, everyone went their own ways again. Castiel stood up and turned to Dean.

“You have free rein of the house. Just don’t go into anyone’s bedroom.”

Dean stared at him. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll run?”

Castiel shook his head. “You can’t. The front door can only be opened by an angel.”

Then he left the room. 

Dean turned and looked at Ellen. “So, what is there to do around here?”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed. Castiel kept a close eye on Dean. His welts were fading fast and Castiel was fairly sure his hole was healed as well. He decided it was time to start the training. So on the fourth day, he told Dean to follow him after breakfast.

He led Dean to the bedroom, then turned and looked at him.

“It’s time now. I will begin your training.”

Dean frowned. “Like hell you will. I ain’t gonna be trained by you or any other of your dick brothers.”

Castile sighed. “I was sure you would feel that way. I’m sorry, but you leave me no choice.”

He touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead and Dean went down like he’d been shot. Castiel caught him and lowered him onto the bed.

 

When Dean woke up, he sat up ready for a fight. He looked around the room but he was alone. He wondered what happened, then he looked down.

His cock was in a metal cage. It was securely locked. Dean swore and grabbed it. He looked at it and then let it drop.

There was a hole for him to piss out of, but other than that, it fit his flaccid cock like a glove.

“Fuck. If you think this is going to make me obey you, you’ve got feathers for brains.”

He heard a low chuckle. Castiel was standing in the doorway.

“Oh, I think you’ll find it fairly uncomfortable after a few hours, Dean. Here’s the deal. Every time you obey one of my commands, I’ll take it off for two hours. If you obey three of my commands, I’ll remove it permanently.”

Dean smirked. “I’ll never obey you, so I guess I’m stuck with it.”

Castiel shook his head. “I sincerely hope not. Now, follow me.”

Castiel walked to a room Dean had never noticed before. He figured it was the ‘torture room’ as he thought of it, and he was right. Well,  _ kind _ of right.

Castiel told him to lay down on a padded table and Dean balked.

“Please don’t make me put you to sleep again, Dean.”

Dean sighed dramatically and got on the table. In no time he was restrained  spread eagle on the table. Castiel walked up to him and slipped a blindfold over his eyes.

He struggled not to panic, and Castiel put a soothing hand on his face.

“Have no fear, Dean, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dean took a steadying breath. He waited.

Castiel climbed on the table and straddled Dean’s chest. He took his dick and put it against Dean’s lips. 

“Suck me, Dean.”

Dean turned his head away. “No.”

Castiel sighed and climbed off. 

Dean tried to listen but there was no sounds to be heard. He gasped when Castiel pinched a nipple, then licked over it. Dean felt heat start in his groin.

Castiel put a clamp on the nipple and Dean gasped. Then there was a clamp on the other nipple and Castiel kissed each one.

Dean’s cock threatened to fill. 

Castiel then kissed down Dean’s belly to just above the cock cage and used one hand to lift it. He then sucked on one of Dean’s balls.

Dean bit back a moan, and his cock was definitely trying to get hard. It began to hurt.

Castiel sucked on both of Dean’s balls and then stopped.

“Have you changed your mind about taking my cock in your mouth?”

Dean took a deep breath and growled out, “No! I haven’t changed my mind.” But his cock was throbbing in its struggle against the cage that held it, and he had to concentrate on not thrusting his hips up, searching for something, anything to relieve the pressure.

“PIty. You look very beautiful right now, Dean. So flushed and needy. I really would like to release you.”

Dean bit his lip until he tasted blood.

He had a sudden picture in his mind of Castiel’s long, thick cock and how it was uncut, thinking how it would feel so good on his tongue. He wondered what Castiel would taste like… He growled again and changed what he saw. He saw Michael coming at him holding his cock in his hand. 

That made his treacherous cock wilt.

Castiel was releasing him. The nipple clamps were gone. He helped Dean to sit up and took off the blindfold. Dean blinked and let his eyes adjust to the brightness.

Castiel held a glass to his lips and he drank gratefully. It was some juice he’d never tasted before but it was wonderful on his parched tongue.

“You’re very strong, Dean. I admire your strength but I can’t let it continue. I hope you know that.”

Dean nodded. He knew it was Castiel’s job to break him. Just like it was his job to not let that happen.

They walked to the kitchen and had lunch. It was only Ellen, Dean and Castiel this time. Dean picked at his food. He honestly thought his balls might explode. They were so heavy and they really hurt. 

Castiel looked at him. “Are you not hungry, Dean?”

Dean looked at his plate. “Yeah, not so much.”

Castiel smiled. “Very well, shall we get started again then?”

Dean resisted the groan. 

Back in the room, Castiel asked him again to fellate him. Dean again refused.

Castiel sighed. “I hate this, I wish you would just see reason. It’s my duty to train you and I don’t like punishing you but you leave me no choice.”

Dean tried to look nonchalant but failed miserably. “Yeah, well, do your worst, pal.”

Castiel bent him over a table and kicked his legs far apart. 

Dean turned his head to the side and waited.

He wasn’t ready for Castiel to rub a finger over his hole. It was slick with something, but Dean knew that he hadn’t seen or heard any lube bottle open.

Castiel rubbed around Dean’s hole a few times, then slipped his finger inside. Dean was hot, tight, and Castiel had to resist the moan this time. He pushed in and felt around until he found what he was searching for. He rubbed over Dean’s prostate lightly but insistently. 

Dean yelled. “Fuck! Oh god… stop, please…” 

His cock was trying to get hard and wouldn’t take no for an answer. It hurt so bad, Dean had tears running down his face. 

“Will you let me put my cock in your mouth? Will you suck me?”

Dean couldn’t take any more. He sobbed out, “Yes, damn it, Yes. Please just stop.”

Castiel removed his finger and helped Dean to stand. He pulled his robe over his head and dropped it carelessly to the ground. 

Then he touched the cock cage and it sprang open. Dean’s cock stood erect and Dean groaned in relief. 

Castiel threw a pillow on the floor at his feet.

“Kneel.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean fell to his knees. Castiel’s cock was right in front of his face. He took a deep breath, trying desperately not to think about how good it looked. 

He reached out a hand and lifted it. He looked at the foreskin and took it between his index finger and thumb, pulling it further down and away from the head. He stuck his tongue inside it and ran it around, just barely licking at the head.

Castiel sucked in a breath. Emboldened, Dean pulled it back to reveal the head, and saw the pearls of precum glistening at the slit. He licked them off.

He suppressed a gasp. Dean had tasted a lot of precum in his day. It usually was bitter and salty. Cas tasted sweet, almost fruity, like a fruit he’d never tasted before but had a memory of nevertheless.

He didn’t stop to think about the fact that he’d called him ‘Cas’ in his mind.

He sucked down. The girth of it stretched his mouth so he really had to relax his jaw. And he could clearly see that he wasn’t going to be able to deep throat this monster cock, so he grabbed the base in his hand. 

Castiel got hard in a hurry. 

Dean used his tongue and sucked in his cheeks. He used his hand where he couldn’t take his mouth. He could hear Cas’ breathy moans.

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s head and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Dean loved how it felt in his mouth, so heavy on his tongue. 

Dean really wanted to touch his aching cock, but was pretty sure that wouldn’t be allowed. At least it was hard and not trapped in that cage.

Dean kept bobbing up and down, using his hand, and put his other hand on Cas’ thigh. But he thought better of it, and put it on Cas’ balls. He figured he needed to know when Cas was going to cum so he could get ready.

When he heard Cas get breathless, and he felt Cas’ balls tighten, he slid his mouth up to where just the head was in his mouth and waited.

When Cas came, first of all he came buckets. Dean struggled to swallow. But the thing was, Cas’ cum tasted like… what? Dean thought about it as he swallowed. 

Cas’ cum tasted like sunshine. That was the closest thing Dean could come up with. It tasted like he imagined sunshine would. It made him see a picture in his mind of a dappled lake, with sunshine glinting off the still water.

Finally, Cas was done. Dean sucked a little more and Cas pulled away.

Dean looked up at him and he was looking down at Dean. His face showed something that Dean interpreted as ‘awe.’ 

Castiel had never felt anything like Dean’s mouth. It was amazing, it made him weak in the knees and no one had ever had that effect on him. Ever.

He pulled Dean up and smiled.

“You are very accomplished at that. Thank you for obeying me. Now, I will reciprocate.”

Dean couldn’t believe he heard that right.

“Wait, Cas, you’re gonna blow me?’

Castiel tilted his head. “Cas…” He rolled the name around in his mouth, tasting it for the first time.

Dean ducked his head. “Yeah, it’s just easier, don’t get any ideas. Castiel is just a mouthful.”

Castiel smiled at him anyway. “You may call me Cas when we are alone, if you like.”

Castiel dropped to his knees on the pillow. Dean looked down at him, amazed and excited. Dean wondered just how good Cas was at this.

He found out soon enough.

Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t last very long given how Castiel had edged him. But oh, he wanted it to last. He’d been wondering what Dean would taste like since he first laid eyes on the man.

Castiel lifted Dean’s hard cock and sucked it into his mouth. He sucked all the way down to the root, allowing Dean’s close clipped pubic hair to tickle his nose. He held there for a brief moment, then sucked back up. Dean moaned and it was like an aria in Castile’s head.

Castiel ran his tongue along the underside, tasting the vein, and then he licked over the head of Dean’s cock, tasting his precum as if it was manna. He used one hand to gently play with Dean’s very distended balls.

The next time he sucked down, he felt Dean’s balls tighten and he prepared himself.

He swallowed everything Dean gave him, wishing it was more.

He reluctantly let Dean’s cock drop, watching his own spit drip off it. He stood up.

Dean looked wrecked. 

“Fuck, I needed that.”

Castiel laughed. “I would imagine. See how much better it is to obey instead of resisting?”

Dean looked at him, defiance returning to his eyes.

“Well, I still intend to resist. I just didn’t want my balls to actually explode. How much longer before I have to go back in that cage?”

Castiel thought about it, sighing. “You have approximately an hour left.”

 

They spent the hour sitting and talking. Castiel asked about Dean’s family.

Dean looked out the window, as if remembering something from a long time ago.

“There isn’t much to tell, really. My mom died when I was four, my dad never got over it. He died about fifteen years ago. That left just me and my younger brother.”

Castiel felt pain in his heart for Dean. “And where is your brother now?”

Dean turned back to look at Castiel. “I hope he’s free somewhere, happy and living his life. I hope one of you feathery assholes didn’t catch him.”

Castiel took no notice of Dean calling angels assholes. He knew how most humans felt about them.

“But you were captured…”

Dean sighed. “They trapped us in a building. I told Sammy to hide and I created a diversion so he could get away.”

Castiel felt more pain slip into his chest. “You sacrificed yourself and your freedom for your brother.”

Dean looked wild. “What was I supposed to do? I promised to always look out for him. I couldn’t let him get caught.”

Castiel hated when the hour was over and he had to put the cage back on Dean.

They ate dinner and read until bedtime.

Dean lay in bed, unable to sleep. He thought about Sam, and prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that Sam was safe. He thought about Cas, and how much he actually liked the angel. He seemed kind and gentle, and honestly seemed to not want to have to do the things he was doing to Dean. 

Castiel lay in bed, equally unable to find sleep. He was thinking about Dean. He knew he was developing feelings for the human. Feelings that were expressly forbidden. But he couldn’t help how his heart sang around Dean. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, they walked to the room. Dean’s cock was thankfully quiet. He was afraid of what Cas was going to ask of him today, and if he’d be able to resist.  
When they got there, Cas took Dean by his upper arms and stood close.  
“Dean, kiss me.”  
Dean couldn’t believe his ears.  
“Kiss you? That’s your order. To Just kiss you?”  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, Dean. Kiss me with passion. That’s all I want this time.”  
Dean struggled with it. He kind of wanted to kiss Cas. Cas had such beautiful lips. They were full and pink and almost looked chapped but Dean suspected they would feel amazing.   
But on the other hand, he needed to resist. It was coded into his DNA. He couldn’t give in and mindlessly obey, even if he wanted to.  
Castile could tell what was going through Dean’s mind and waited patiently.   
“Dean, if you do, I’ll take the cage off for four hours.”  
Dean stared at Castiel’s lips. He ran his tongue over his own bottom lip.  
“What the fuck. Come’re, Cas.”  
Dean reached out and grabbed Cas by his robe with one hand and used his other hand to wrap around Castiel’s neck. He pulled Castiel in.  
When their lips met, Dean felt like he was leaving his body. Cas’s lips were so soft, much softer than he had even imagined. Cas tilted his head and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip.   
Dean opened his mouth and Cas’ tongue slipped in, running over his own. Cas tasted of honey and wilderness. Dean pulled Cas closer and met Cas’ tongue with his own.  
Castiel was shocked when Dean agreed to the kiss, but when Dean pulled him close he lost all thought. It was just Dean… Dean’s lips, his tongue, his taste.   
Castiel felt his dick getting hard and he resisted rubbing it against Dean, as much as he desired to do so. Dean had just agreed to a kiss, nothing more.  
They had no conception of how long it lasted. It could have been minutes or it could have been days. When Dean pulled away, they were both breathless and flushed.  
Dean took a step back and tried to get his bearings. He wanted to kiss Cas again, but he didn’t. He just looked down.  
“Take it off, Cas.”  
Cas looked surprised for a brief moment then touched the cage and it popped open.   
“I… I meant to do that before the kiss.”  
Dean took a set back. “Four hours. You promised.”  
Castiel nodded. “Of course. Four hours.”  
Dean turned and left the room, with Castiel standing there.   
Dean went to the bedroom and threw himself down on the bed. He ached, but he didn’t know for what. He needed, but he couldn’t figure out why. He reached down a hand and felt his cock. He pulled his hand back as if it was burned.  
“Fuck this. I’m just tired. I just need to eat something.”  
He got back up and walked to the kitchen.  
Ellen turned and smiled at him. “Can I get you something, Dean?”  
Dean sat down heavily. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I want.”  
Ellen poured him a cup of coffee. “Want to talk about it?”  
Dean took a sip. “I don’t know, Ellen. I don’t know what to say.”  
Ellen put a hand on Dean’s arm.  
“Castiel isn’t like the others. You know he’s not. He didn’t even agree with them when they came and took over. He’s been nothing but kind to me, and all the submissives he’s had to train. And he never kept one. Give him a chance, Dean.”  
Dean sat and drank his coffee, deep in thought. Ellen stood up and put an hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“I know he really likes you, Dean. He’s never been like this with anyone before.”

Castiel sat in the library, lost in thought

God was gone. He’d simply left. The angels cried and wailed and beat their breasts, but nothing brought Him back. They were lost for a while, but then the archangels got together. They talked and talked about what to do.  
The most powerful ones, Michael, Raphael and a couple of others decided that they needed to continue to watch over Earth and God’s favorites, the humans.  
And they did, for eons. But then the archangels became angry at the way the humans were acting. There were wars and famine and all manner of terrible things happening. They decided they needed to take a stronger hand with the humans in their charge.  
They invaded and took over. Bu then they discovered how ertoic humans were, how subservient they could be.   
They began to gather humans like pets, but pets to be trained for sex.   
Castiel and a few others protested, but were overruled.   
Castiel, among others, had been charged with training. And Castiel obeyed. He was a good soldier, he was loyal even if he questioned what his superiors were doing.  
He had always obeyed.  
Until now. He was considering, seriously considering, rebelling. Rebelling over Dean Winchester.

Dean’s four hours were up and Castiel found him in the library.  
“Dean, will you obey my last command?”  
Dean looked defiantly into Cas’ eyes. “What is it?”  
Castiel smiled. “Engage in coitus with me”  
Dean stepped back. “What? No! I ain’t gonna let any angel fuck me! No, Cas.”  
Cas frowned and stepped forward, closing the space between them. “What if I told you that you could penetrate me?”  
Dean felt his world tilt. He grabbed the chair to steady himself.   
“You’d let me fuck you…”  
“Fuck is such a crass word. I prefer terms like have sex, or even make love.”  
Dean snorted. “You have to actually love someone to make love to them, pal.”  
Castiel got a look like Dean’s words had hurt him and Dean felt a twinge of guilt. He honestly never meant to sound so harsh.   
“Well whatever you chose to name it, will you?”  
Dean thought. “Better put my dick cage back on. I need to think about this.”  
Sighing. Castiel did just that.   
Dean sat in the library alone. He hadn’t gone to dinner, even though Castiel had told him to. He figured that Cas wouldn’t punish him for missing a meal.  
He needed to think and he needed privacy to do that. Everyone, even Cas, had seemed to know this and left him alone.  
His mind was reeling with what Cas was suggesting. Dean couldn’t believe it was standard angel protocol to allow a human to fuck them. He wondered why Cas had even suggested that.  
And really, how did he feel about Cas in general? He knew Cas was a hot dude, but then again, he wasn’t a ‘dude’ at all, now was he...  
Dean tried to be honest with himself. He was attracted to Cas. Cas seemed to be attracted to him. But where was that going to lead? If Cas got him ‘trained’ he’d just hand Dean off to another angel to use.   
And Dean definitely didn’t want that.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat and thought until bedtime and he still hadn’t reached a decision. 

Castiel was standing in the doorway to the library.

“It’s time for bed, Dean.” He looked so sad, it made Dean’s heart hurt.

Dean stood up and walked to Cas. “Look, I haven’t said no. I’m not ready to say yes either. I just need time.”

Castiel nodded, and turned and walked to the bedroom.

Dean laid a long time trying to sleep.

When it was morning, he turned to watch Cas spread his wings as he did every morning. This time he didn’t pretend to be asleep, but openly stared.

When Cas was dressed, Dean sat up.

“Where do they go, Cas?”

Cas tilted his head. “Where do what go?”

“Your wings. Where do they go when you tuck them away?”

Cas smiled. “It’s a little hard to explain, but I guess you could say they’re in another dimension.”

Dean nodded. “But can you make them come out whenever you want?”

Cas nodded.

Dean looked at Cas shyly. Cas had never seen that expression on Dean before.

“Can I see them again?”

Cas chuckled. “Of course, I’ll show them to you after breakfast.”

While they were eating, there was a knock on the front door. Samandriel went to answer it, and returned after a few minutes.

“Commander…”

Castiel stood up. He turned to Dean. “Stay here, Dean.”

 

Castiel greeted Raphael with a nod. 

“How are you, Castiel?”

“I’m well, thank you, To what do I owe this visit?”

Rahael smiled. “I was wondering how you were doing with your latest submissive? How is the training going?”

Castiel felt a chill. He answered carefully. “It’s going well, I need more time with this one.” Raphael nodded. “I know he was very recalcitrant. But we trust you fully.”

Castiel took a deep breath. 

“I want to keep this one. I am putting a lot of effort into him and I want him to stay with me.”

Raphael frowned. “You’ve never wanted a submissive before. Why is this human any different?”

Castiel put his hands behind his back and paced.

“He just is. And while I’m at it, I want to stop training. I’m tired of it.”

Raphael looked annoyed. “What is going on with you, Castiel? Surely you aren’t allowing this human to taint you.”

Castiel turned to Raphael with an angry look. “I have always obeyed every command. I have never wavered. I have never asked for a single thing to myself. And you insult me in my own home?”

Raphael held up a hand. “No, no, of course not. It’s just that some angels have developed, well, emotions, working so close with humans. I’m just concerned. Of course, I’ll discuss it with the others. We’ll let you know what is decided. Pleasant day, Castiel.”

Castiel took a deep breath to steady his nerves. When he had collected himself, he walked back to the kitchen.

 

When Cas came back in the kitchen, he seemed really tense to Dean. He was worrying a fingernail and trying to look casual about it.

Dean stood up and walked to him. “Hey, Cas, you were gonna show me something?”

He nudged Cas with his elbow.

Cas looked at him and suddenly remembered. “Oh! Oh yes, come on, Dean.”

When they got to the room, Dean stopped. 

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

Castiel just shook his head. “Nothing.”

Dean sighed. “Dude, something is wrong. Tell me.”

Cas shook his head again. “It’s nothing to concern you, Now, ready to see my wings?”

Dean decided to let it go. He nodded.

Castiel shrugged off his robe and stood naked.

He unfurled his wings and they filled the room. They were even more magnificent in the light. They were iridescent black and faded to dark blue at the tips. They shimmered as if they were lit from within by some kind of magic or maybe it was just that they held their own light. 

Dean stepped closer and put out his hand. Then he looked to Cas for permission.

Cas nodded, smiling.

Dean touched the feathers lightly and they shimmered even brighter. He ran a hand along the primary feathers and noted that Cas shivered a little.

He dug his hands into the feathers, letting them run between his fingers. Cas sucked in a breath.

Dean looked at Cas with a grin. “Like that, don’t you?”

Cas nodded. “It’s very… sensual. Wings are very sensitive to touch.”

Dean smiled and tugged on a couple and Cas closed his eyes.

Dean loved that he could elicit a response like that in Cas. He began to run his fingers through the feathers slowly and deliberately, tugging on one or two and then continuing down.

He looked down, and Cas had an erection. 

“Can I make you come like this, Cas?”

Cas nodded.

Dean led Cas to the bed and sat him down. He sat behind him, legs crossed. He began to play with feathers, twisting some and tugging on some and running his fingers through them. When he went to where the wings attached to Cas’ back, he came back with an oily substance on his fingers.

“What’s this?”

Cas turned and Dean saw his eyes were filled with lust. “Wing oil. It’s used to groom my feathers.”

Dean touched the place where the oil came out and got a handful. He ran his hands over Cas’ feathers, taking his time with each one.

Cas began to rock back and forth and a moan escaped his lips.

Dean loved that he could do this to the angel. He rubbed the feathers down with oil and taking his time, he rubbed oil over every feather until they were shining even brighter than before..

Cas suddenly jerked and cried out.

Dean knew he had come.

Cas fell back against Dean and Dean kissed his cheek.

“I like that I can do that to you, Cas.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s.

“I like that you can, too.”

They kissed and it was like food to a starving man. Dean ran his tongue into Cas’ mouth and swallowed Cas’ moan. Cas turned to face him and Dean pulled him close.

When they finally broke away, they were panting for breath. Dean’s cock was struggling to get hard in the cage and Cas was clearly erect.

“I’ll have sex with you, Cas. I’ll obey.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas reached down and the cage disappeared. Before Dean could say a word, Cas was kissing him again. Dean laid Cas down on his back and hovered over him.

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him like it was the last time he could ever kiss anyone. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him even closer.

Dean mouthed across Cas’ jaw, kissing the spot behind Cas’ ear and listened to his moans. He filed that spot away for future reference and kissed his way down Cas’ neck.

They were both impossibly hard. Cas’ cock was pushing against Dean’s belly and Dean could feel the precum smearing on his skin. He rutted against Cas’ hip, spreading his own precum, wanting to mark Cas in any way he could. Dean sucked and licked across Cas’ collar bones and then took a nipple in his mouth.

Cas arched a little into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean ran his hands over Cas’ chest and belly. He didn’t touch Cas’ cock, wanting to know the angel’s body more before he did anything actually overtly sexual. He continued to kiss and lick over Cas, tasting his angel as if he was food for his soul.

When he reached Cas’ cock, he used his mouth to push back the foreskin and Cas moaned. He briefly thought about what it would feel like inside him, so big and hard.

But he shook that thought away. This was about Cas, what Cas wanted. 

He suddenly had a troubling thought, and lifted his head to see that Cas’ blue eyes were on him.

“Cas, have you ever… you know… been  _ penetrated _ before?”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean. I never wanted to be before you.”

Dean had a moment of panic. He was going to take Castiel’s virginity? He was going to fuck an angel and take his virginity. He started to say that he couldn’t do it, but then he looked at Cas’ face.

Cas’ eyes were lust blown, but he looked at Dean as if Dean were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He was completely trusting and Dean realized at that moment that Cas loved him. Cas loved him and he loved Cas. Lord help him, he loved an angel.

He moved down between Cas legs and used his hands to spread them even more. The he pushed up on Cas’ thighs and Cas lifted his legs to give Dean complete control. 

Dean sat back and looked at Cas. He memorized the look of Cas’ heavy balls, under them, and then he looked at Cas’ pink hole. It looked impossibly tight., and Dean worried that he was going to hurt Cas.

He laid down and grabbed one of Cas’ ass cheeks in each hand. He pulled them apart and heard a groan. He kissed the tiny furl and then licked over it.

Cas practically yelled out Dean’s name.

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas. I got you. Let me do this.”

Cas relaxed again and Dean licked around it, then shoved his tongue into Cas as much as he could.

Cas groaned again.

“Cas, you gotta relax or nothing is going to happen down here.”

He waited and felt Cas relax, then he began to eat Cas’ ass like it was his favorite pie. Cas was moaning and making tiny sounds that spurred Dean on.

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he moved back over Cas.

“Lube? We need lube.”

Cas smiled. “Use my wing oil Dean.” He lifted his shoulders and unfurled his wings.

Dean ran a hand through some feathers just to see Cas’ reaction, then found the spot. He pushed a finger into the gland and it squirted oil on his hand.

He moved back on his heels and rubbed oil over his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he gently pushed one finger inside Cas’

Cas groaned and closed his eyes.

Dean worked his finger around until Cas relaxed even more, then added another. He moved them back and forth, and searched for Cas’ prostate. When he found it, he rubbed over it and Cas’ eyes flew open.

“Dean!”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, feels good, don’t it.”

Dean slowly and carefully worked Cas open as much as he could. Cas was a mess, begging Dean to get on with it. Dean used oil to lube up his cock.

Finally, he pulled out his fingers and moved up to kiss Cas. As he took Cas’ lips, he pushed inside. Cas’ rim resisted for a brief moment, and then Dean was inside. 

Dean had never felt anything like it in his life. He’d been with lots of men and women before, but this? This was as if a veil lifted from his eyes and he was seeing for the first time. He slowly pushed in as far as he could and just held there, feeling... what?

Dean couldn’t tell where he began and Cas ended. It was like he was him and yet not him. It felt other-worldly and unreal, and at the same time it was the most real he’d ever felt. He felt animalistic and enraptured at the same time. He looked down at where he and Cas were joined and groaned.

He pulled all the way out and then thrust back in. Cas moaned again. He moved up and pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders.

“Open your eyes, Cas. Look at me.” Cas opened them and Dean fell into those perfect pools of blue. 

He moved slowly to begin with, but as their need grew he sped up and slammed into Cas. His balls slapped on Cas’ ass and they clung to one another as if letting go would drown them in some ocean of want.

Dean lost himself in the heat and sounds, just  _ feeling _ it all. They stared into each other’s eyes.

After some time, Cas started making sounds…. “Oh!  _ Dean _ … oh Dean… oh Dean…”

Dean put his mouth to Cas ear. “Let go, Cas. Come for me baby.”

He felt Cas stiffen and the hot stickiness spread between them. Cas tightened on Dean’s cock, released and tightened again. It made Dean’s balls tighten and then he was coming too.

He was looking into Cas’ eyes but he was seeing constellations, the entire universe was unfolding in his brain. He came and came and came…

At last it was done. He collapsed onto Cas, gasping for breath.

When he could speak, he whispered, “I love you, Cas.”

And thrilled to hear, “I love you, Dean.” 

They slept, not caring about the come that bound them together, just wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up and was looking directly in Cas’ eyes. 

“Cas, were you watching me sleep?”

Cas smiled. “Yes.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t do that. It’s creepy.”

Cas’ smile became brighter. “Don’t be silly. You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I can’t help staring.”

Dean blushed. “Don’t say that…”

Cas’ smile became serious. “Dean, I honestly believe that God made you for me. We were destined to be together from the beginning of time.”

Dean looked into those blue eyes and smiled. “Destined, huh? Well you might be right. It sure feels like that.”

Cas kissed him lightly. “Trust me. I’ve been around for millenia. When I say you are the most beautiful man in all of time and space, I know what I’m talking about.”

That brought Dean up short. He was with an  _ angel _ . An angel of the freaking Lord. What could he possibly offer an angel? 

Cas frowned. “You’re thinking far too loudly and far too hard. Stop.”

Dean looked down at Cas’ chest to avoid those eyes.

“What do you see in me? I’m flawed, broken. I’m an asshole sometimes. I’ve done bad things...”

Cas pulled Dean’s face back up to look at him.

“You’re perfect, Dean. You are a truly righteous man. I love you from the depth of my being.”

Dean smiled. “You’re a dork, you know?”

Cas laughed. “If you say so.”

Dean got serious. “Cas, I want you to… you know… uh, make love to me.”

Cas got a very serious look as well. 

“Are you sure, Dean? We don’t have to if…”

Dean cut him off with a kiss and a whispered, “Oh, I’m sure, Cas.”

Cas began to kiss Dean all over his face, down his throat and seemed determined to kiss every freckle. Dean squirmed and giggled. 

“Stop, dude, that tickles.”

When Cas finally pushed inside Dean, Dean felt like some insatiable need he never knew he had was filled deep inside him. It was both predatory and rapturous, somehow blended together in a way that he knew was going to change him forever.

He clung to Cas, needing the grounding feel of his body to keep Dean tethered to the bed.

When they came, it was at the same time. Eyes locked on one another, the fire in Cas’ blue eyes felt like they would burn out Dean’s.

They wrapped around each other, heedless of the mess. Cas was the first to speak.

“Dean, beloved, I…” Cas shook his head, for once unable to express what he was feeling.

Dean held Cas tighter. “I know, Cas. I felt it too.”

They staying in bed the rest of the afternoon, just kissing and touching and talking. They laughed a lot. 

Finally it was dinner time. Cas pulled Dean to his feet, Dean grumbling. As Cas pulled on his robe, he swatted Dean playfully on the ass.

Dean jumped, but a small moan escaped. Cas looked at him sharply.

“Enjoy being spanked, huh?’

Dean ducked his head and blushed. “Maaaaybe…”

Cas chuckled and they went to eat.

That night, Dean moved into Cas’ bed.

They spent days in bed, just mapping out each other’s bodies with hands and lips. They took turns making slow love to each other. Dean was happier than he ever remembered.

They talked. Cas told Dean about what heaven was like before God left. Dean told Cas about his childhood and about what he remembered about his mother before she died in the fire.

Dean discovered that he really loved being the little spoon. He felt safe and treasured, even, when he woke up to Cas’ heat pressed to his back. He would lay there, waiting for his angel to stir, and think.

His mind often wandered back to the before time, when he and Sam were always on the run from the angels, how fucking  _ hard _ it was. Always needing to keep Sam safe like his dad told him was his only job. He often thought about Sam and wondered where he was, was he safe… 

Dean finally decided to ask Cas.

They were tangled together, feeling the glow of shared orgasms, when Dean took a deep breath.

“Cas, I need to ask you something.”

Cas lifted his head. “You may ask me anything.”

Dean didn’t know where to start, but he had told Cas about his little brother before, so he just started.

“I need to know what happened to my brother. I need to know if he’s safe or if he got captured…”

Cas smiled. “I understand, Dean. I’ll endeavor to find out.”

It took a few days, but finally, Cas called him to the library.

“Dean, I found your brother. He’d been captured…”

Dean’s hands balled into fists. “Fuck!”

Cas put up a finger to silence him. “Let me finish, please. He’s with one of the archangels, but he’s happy and safe.”

Dean paced the room. “How can he be happy if he’s with one of those dicks?” 

He looked like he was going to cry.

“Because,” Cas continued, “he’s with Gabriel. Gabriel is like I am. He abhors what the others are like, and he loves your brother. Sam loves him too.”

Dean stopped. Looking at Cas, he said in a quiet voice, “He’s in love? He’s okay?”

Cas got up and pulled Dean against him. “He is. I swear. Gabriel is my friend. He loves your brother and will never let anything bad happen to him.”

Dean sagged against Cas, putting his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Thank you. Cas. Thanks for finding him.”

Cas kissed Dean’s temple. “Anything for you, beautiful boy.”

 

The next day, Raphael paid another unexpected visit. 

Cas frowned at him. “What, Raphael?”

Raphael smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“So rude, Castiel! I’ve come to see your submissive. Get him.”

Castiel turned and walked to the kitchen. “Dean, come.” 

Dean saw the warning in Cas’ eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly.

They walked to the front room. Dean staying several steps behind Cas and with his eyes on the ground.

“So, Castiel, let’s see how well the training is going.”

Raphael walked to Dean and barked out, “On your knees!”

Dean dropped. 

“Suck my cock.” 

Dean, almost too shocked to even respond, looked up at the angel. “No.”

Raphael hit Dean across the face so hard, he split Dean’s lip and knocked Dean down.

Castiel growled. Raphael turned to him. 

“You obviously aren’t doing a very good job with this one, Castiel. We’re giving you one more week. Just one. Then he’s going back to Michael. Do I make myself clear?”

Castiel gritted his teeth and nodded. Raphael swept out of the room.

Castiel ran to Dean, putting two fingers to his forehead to heal the cut.

“Oh beloved, you should have done what he wanted.”

Dean grinned and ran a hand over his lip. “I’d rather die than suck off one of those dickbags, Cas.”

Cas helped him to his feet.

“I must go away for a bit. I promise I’ll be back. Try not to worry.”

He kissed Dean and then disappeared.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Cas was gone for two days. Dean paced the bedroom and worried. He seldom ate, just when someone made him. He bounced his leg under the table, unable to sit still.

He had moments of anger, mad that Cas had left him to do who knew what. Mostly he was paranoid, afraid that they would come for him and drag him back to Michael before Cas got back.

He couldn’t sleep. The bed was too cold and empty. He shoved Cas’ pillow in his face, breathing in the soothing scent of Cas that lingered there, but that made him cry. He ended up sobbing into it, using it to muffle the sounds.

Then, late in the evening on the second day, one second Cas wasn’t there and the next he was.

Dean ran to him, making a pitiful noise that would have embarrassed him if it wasn’t  _ Cas.  _ They hugged for a while, then Dean pulled back.

“Where  _ were _ you? I was fucking worried sick.”

Cas smiled. “I assured you I’d be back.”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, but you didn’t say when, or what you were doing.”

Cas kissed him and Dean relaxed into it. 

“I’d never let anything happen to you, and I’ll always come back to you. You have my word.”

Cas looked him over with an appraising eye. “You look terrible! Did you eat or sleep while I was gone?”

Dean made a ‘pfft’ sound with his lips. “Like I could.”

Cas tsked him and drug him to the kitchen. In no time, a plate sat in front of Dean.

“Eat.”

Dean ate.

When they were in bed, Dean clung to him. 

Cas stroked his head. “We will be leaving here tomorrow.”

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. “Where are we going?”

Cas simply said, “Some place safe.”

 

Dean lay spread out like a banquet for Cas. Cas partook of it like he did everything else, in a delicious delicate way that drove Dean mad with need.

They coupled twice then Dean was asleep.

 

When Dean woke up, Cas was there and he breathed a sigh of relief. He snuggled into Cas’ side and stuck his head into Cas’ neck, waiting for Cas to wake up.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on the bedroom door. Both Dean and Cas startled and jumped up. 

When Cas opened the door, an angel Dean had never seen before stood there.

“Gabriel… “ Cas sounded worried.

Dean realized this was Sam’s Gabriel and watched him carefully.

“Castiel, I’ve come to warn you. They know about your, well, feelings for the human. They’re coming to take him.”

Dean felt that like a stab to the heart. 

Cas hugged Gabriel “Thank you brother. What are you going to do?”

Gabriel smiled. “I’m gonna hold them off as long as I can so you two can get away. Then I’m gonna grab Sammy and amscray someplace safe too.”

Cas hugged Gabriel again. “Be safe, brother.”  

Then he turned to Dean. He reached out and touched Dean on the forehead and everything went black. 

 

He came back to himself , he was in Cas’ arms. He stumbled a little, trying to get his bearings.

“What the fuck just happened?”

Cas smiled at him. “I brought us to a safe place.”

Dean looked around. They were in a meadow, surrounded on three sides by trees. There was a lake, with the sunlight shimmering on the water, just like Dean had seen in his mind before. He turned and there was a cabin. 

Dean turned back to Cas. “Where are we?”

Cas looked around. “This is a thin place. A place where the distance between realities is much thinner than in your world.”

Dean thought about what Cas was saying. “Thin place… What realities?”

Cas smiled at him. “It’s difficult to explain, but here, the veil between reality as you know it and the spiritual world is just thinner.”

Dean nodded. “And we’re safe here?”

Cas nodded. “There are sigils carved into every tree. The cabin is warded. No angel will ever be able to find us here. We’ll be safe for all eternity.”

Dean sighed. “Well, you may have an eternity, but I’m human, Cas.I’ll age and die.”

Cas laughed and it sounded like music. “My beloved, time moves differently in the thin places. You won’t age. When I say we have all eternity, I mean it.”

Dean tried to wrap his mind around never ageing, never dying. He felt something shift deep inside him when he thought about spending all eternity with Castiel.  _ His _ angel.

Together, hand in hand, they walked to the cabin. It was beautiful inside, all wood with a high ceiling and a huge fireplace. There was a wall with a bookcase that went the length of it, from floor to ceiling, filled with books. The kitchen was amazing, all new appliances and more food in the pantry than Dean could wrap his head around.

“We won’t run out of food for awhile at least.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We won’t ever run out, Dean.”

Dean nodded. He knew better than to question the things Cas was telling him, even if it was hard to grasp.

He’d learned to trust Cas. After all, Castiel was  _ his _ angel.

 

They lay in their bed. Cas was inside Dean and Dean was hanging on to his arms, just trying not to slip off the edge of the world. He felt something hit his chest, and looked up. Cas was crying.

“Cas… what’s wrong?”

Cas thrust in and just stopped moving. 

“These are tears of happiness, my beautiful man. You are more precious to me than the rarest gem. I just wish I could tell you how much I love you.”

Dean reached up and wiped away the tears. 

“Don’t cry, Cas. I know. I know how much you love me because I love you that much too. More even. I mean my god, you’re an angel who gave up everything for me.”

Cas smiled. “I gave up nothing for you, because I was nothing and had nothing before you came into my life.”

Dean smiled. “You’re a sap, you know that, right? Now move before I lose my fucking mind.”

 

Thus ends the story of the angel who fell from grace for the love of a righteous man and the righteous man who caught him before he hit the ground..

 


End file.
